Kenan Tespario
Kenan Tespario is the child of the Hyuga Dynasty and the Uchiha Clan. Hidden away as the result of a forbidden affair, Kenan grew up wanting to know his purpose with his special eyes and eventually learned of his history when Iso Hyuga is sent to return him to the Hyuga, and soon became involved with the political chaos of the world of ninja. He was on the run from the clans for years. He was eventually recruited into the Independent Shinobi Union to fight the clans, and became the jonin of Team Kato, made up of children just like him. Appearance Personality Kenan grew up with the natural talent and gifts of the Hyuga and Uchiha, and became arrogant and prideful, much to the dismay of Maylina, whom he acts more obedient and polite. After meeting Iso, Kenan began to As an adult, Kenan has changed dramatically, being more reserved and observant, but still has a loud and friendly side of him that he shows mainly for his team. Background Abilities Kenan made it clear that he held much potential, unlocking his Byakugan at birth, and forming his own style of the Gentle Fist by himself. After training with Iso, the Uchiha Clan, and Elizo, Kenan became a dangerous shinobi who was constantly hired for missions, and the Kage of the Hyuga considered Kenan a serious threat, and forbade the White Fox from participating in missions where he was rumored to be at without the accompaniment of several jonin. Byakugan Being able to use the Byakugan from birth, Kenan has near 360 degree vision, can see through barriers, see at the microscopic level, have a vision range of hundreds of feet, and quick tracking of objects. Kenan has taken full advantage of his left Byakugan to aid him in life, though he has to hide it. He eventually learns Genjutsu: Byakugan, in which users can paralyze others, be able to see parts of their psyche, and eventually able to make them believe they are running low on chakra. After discovering his Sharingan, Kenan can use his 2 doujutsu together, though at first he needed to use the Doujutsu Release handsigns to do do so. With both the Byakugan and Sharingan, Kenan is able to do many things, such as to copy a jutsu what is within his 359 degree vision, cast genjutsu on a target far away behind walls, see at the cellular level, and able to cast Menshen at a greater distance, at different angles, and grant it reflective abilities. After losing his Sharingan, Kenan slowly learned to use his Byakugan to copy hand seals from others, though it is much harder to do. Sharingan Has the Sharingan in his right eye. Kenan had awakened his Sharingan after being accepted by his childhood crush. Because the eye drained chakra, Kenan didn’t like using it, and only used it if his Byakugan was impaired. With the Sharingan, he can quickly keep track of things at high speeds, see at the microscopic level, and able to mimic movements, especially to memorize any seen jutsus as long as Kenan can perform them himself. He eventually learns to be able to use Genjutsu: Sharingan to knock people unconscious and give them sensations of fear. Mangekyou Sharingan Kenan eventually unlocks the Mangekyou Sharingan after witnessing the death of Nathan defending him during the Hyuga Raid. He has the Mangekyou Sharingan ability named Menshen, in which he can quickly cast a force field over an area/person, and will instantly nullify any attack that hits the force field, and the force field will vanish. Using Menshen often blinds Kenan’s right eye, so he rarely uses it. The Mangekyou Sharingan increased his normal Sharingan abilities. Kenan was able to cast Izanagi on himself and others around him, though he lost the ability to use his Sharingan and became blind on his right eye Ninjutsu Kenan spent years to finally be able to perform Fire Style: Fire Wind, which combined the chakra release of the Byakugan along with fire release. He also taught himself Shadow Clone Jutsu after seeing Maylina perform it, and could regularly produce 3-10 clones before becoming exhausted. Kenan's arsenal of jutsu increased when he stayed at an Uchiha complex, and became experienced enough to form his own jutsu as a jonin. Nature Transformations Kenan's affinity is Fire Release, being an Uchiha. He was first able to learn Fire Style: Fire Wind, and was also able to use his Byakugan to perform Fire Air Palm, using the same principles of Air Palm to release a blast of fire. Kenan eventually learns how to use Wind Release, practicing relentlessly to perform Wind Style: Trinity Wind Destruction, similar to Nathan's Blast of the Seven Winds. Kenan then went on to learn Lightning Release on his own to perform the signature Hyuga Bolt Arrow and other jutsus. Kenan can also perform Cooperation Jutsu with Elizo, such as the Combined Flashstorm. Taijutsu Has a fighting style similar to Gentle Fist, though considered to be very sloppy and uncoordinated by Nathan. With his Byakugan, Kenan can quickly shut down opponents by injecting chakra into key points in their chakra systems. When also using his Sharingan, he can read people’s moves even faster than before, even seeing their movements before they happen. Genjutsu With his Byakugan and Sharingan, Kenan can cast powerful genjutsus with meer eye contact. He learned to use his Byakugan to paralyze people in place and eventually could cast Chakra Draining Illusion, which makes the target feel like they are running low on chakra despite nothing happening. Kenan could use the genjutsu of his Sharingan to knock people unconscious and make them feel uneasy, and he noted that it was easier for him to cast genjutsu with his Sharingan. Kenjutsu Kenan learned kenjutsu while in the Shinobi Union, being given a standard-issued tanto and combat knives. With the Byakugan, Kenan could see weak points to quickly slash and stab, and is hard to catch off guard with his 360 vision. Kenan can also charge his weapons with nature transformations, such as for his Sniper Technique, Current Charge, and Phoneix Blade. History 9th Clan War Unsealing of the 5-Tails Incident